


傻子

by ENER01



Series: 傻子 [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜ABO 小妈文学





	傻子

A.

陪王嘉尔玩的佣人没雇成，段宜恩倒是养了只小贵宾，他和朴珍荣谈事儿的当口王嘉尔就在旁边玩狗，虽然正确来讲是被狗舔得咯咯直笑。

“生孩子不可能，我马上研三了，怎么生？”段宜恩抱着臂一脸烦躁，朴珍荣冷静地托托眼镜继续讲：“综合考虑生孩子是最好的打算，意外怀孕有第一次就会有第二次，你不可能每次都流产。”朴珍荣把附属合约推到段宜恩面前，“只要你和王少爷公证了，这个孩子就是王氏的合法继承人。如果你现在把孩子生下来，最多三年你就可以把孩子交给王氏培养成下一任接班人，按照附属合同的规定王氏有了直系继承人之后你就可以解除和王少爷的法律关系，不用再和他绑在一起，到时候干什么就干什么，王董事私人账户下的动产和不动产也还是你的。”  
段宜恩没再讲话，咬着下唇垂眸看着茶几玻璃下地毯的纹路。那只叫milo的小贵宾跑过来蹭了蹭他的小腿，王嘉尔也跟着跑了过来笑得甜甜的喊他Mommy。

“那孩子生下来了户口怎么登记？父母怎么填？先不说我和王嘉尔还在一个户口本上，”段宜恩哽了一下，“他才十九岁，怎么公证啊？”  
朴珍荣愣了一下，“这个…就先登记在一起，等王少爷到法定年龄了再迁户转关系吧。”  
段宜恩又闭了嘴，王嘉尔坐在地上逗狗，小milo把西兰花玩具咬得咯吱响。

“行，那我生。”段宜恩咬了咬唇，在朴珍荣整理出来的附属合约上签了字。

B.

段宜恩知道自己怀孕之前还吃过避孕药，导致胚胎着床不稳定，他谨遵医嘱和王嘉尔一起睡了两个多月，等到他结束了研二的课程申请好保留学位休学以后已经显怀了，宝宝也稳定健康地发育起来，他也就又和小傻子分开睡了。

王嘉尔最近很不开心。

他最最喜欢的Mommy不让自己和他一起睡觉了，虽然之前也不让，可是嘉嘉就是不开心嘛！而且Mommy最近还总是说什么宝宝宝宝的，明明自己才是他的宝宝嘛！Mommy什么时候有别的宝宝了！反正嘉嘉真的非常！不！开！心！

C.

段宜恩歪在沙发上看育儿宝典，刚看到胎教的时候王嘉尔就从沙发旁边钻进他怀里奶声奶气地喊Mommy。段宜恩连忙起身护住已经鼓起的肚子，一手把王嘉尔推远了：“你别压到宝宝了。”  
“哼，”王嘉尔嘴巴撅得老高，“什么宝宝，嘉嘉才是Mommy的宝宝，他是谁啊！”  
段宜恩觉得不哭但是耍小脾气的傻子莫名其妙地可爱，揪住他气鼓鼓的脸颊故意逗他：“嘉嘉说我是你的谁啊？”  
“Mommy！”小傻子答得贼快，大眼睛忽闪忽闪的又补充了一句：“嘉嘉最喜欢Mommy了！”  
“那你说Mommy肚子里的是谁啊？”段宜恩拉着王嘉尔的手往他肚子上摸，脸上的笑快要憋不住。  
“呜…嘉嘉不知道！”小傻子其实明白了Mommy的意思，但眼里又蓄了两泡泪还嘴硬着装作听不懂。  
“那我告诉你哦，这是你弟弟。”段宜恩笑起来，眼里全是捉弄小傻子之后的愉悦。

“呜哇——嘉嘉不要弟弟——！！”  
小傻子终于还是惊天动地地哭出了声。

D.

王嘉尔最近非常非常非常不开心。  
因为他要有弟弟了。他不喜欢弟弟。他不想跟弟弟分享Mommy。  
但是他没办法阻止Mommy要弟弟，所以他更难过了。

虽然Mommy没有继续不让自己和他一起睡，但是如果弟弟出生了Mommy肯定就不要自己去陪弟弟睡觉了，嘉嘉好忧桑。  
嘉嘉每天睡觉的时候都好想像小章鱼一样缠住Mommy，但是每次都被Mommy骂。  
“王嘉尔你不要压过来！！会弄到宝宝的！！”

嘉嘉好难过。  
嘉嘉好讨厌弟弟哦。

E.

“我不去。没必要。”段宜恩看着朴珍荣递过来的报名表皱着眉。  
“有必要。”朴珍荣不慌不忙地又把报名表往前推了推，“先不说孩子出生的前一段时间还是需要你的，光是产前的注意事项你应该都还不懂。”朴珍荣拔开笔盖递给段宜恩，“去上上课吧，王少爷可照顾不了你。”  
段宜恩盯着朴珍荣脑袋旁边的墙壁看了半晌，接过笔笑了笑，“朴先生挖苦别人的功力到是一流。”  
“其实一般，有事说事而已。”朴珍荣把段宜恩填好的准妈妈培训班报名表收进包里，起身准备走的时候还对他笑了笑，“记得下周三去上课，段先生。”

F.

“哎你几个月啦？我刚三个月呢。”“我啊？我四个多月了，还是头一胎呢，你那？”“我这都二胎了，就是怕在家待产无聊报个班认识下朋友。”“那也是，趁现在还能走动多出来溜达溜达，到后面出门都不方便了。”  
……  
段宜恩麻木地在一群o中间听她们寒暄，心里只觉得尴尬无比。  
“哎帅哥，你也是待产的啊？”身边一个看起来比他大不了几岁的女o转头好奇地问了他一句，段宜恩头皮发麻，扯着嘴角点了点头。  
“第一次，四个月。”眼看着她又有开口的趋势段宜恩连忙抢答，女孩子楞了一下讪讪地哦了一句，转过头不再自讨没趣。

正式上课时段宜恩想这时间真是该死的漫长啊，然而下课后他已经和班上的所有人互换了微信。  
真香。


End file.
